


Until We Meet Again, John

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Return, Videofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice Overs:<br/>"Goodbye, John." -- Sherlock Holmes<br/>"Sherlock!" -- John Watson<br/>"Alone is what I have, alone protects me." -- Sherlock Holmes<br/>"No, friends protect people." -- John Watson<br/>"My best friend, Sherlock Holmes ... is dead." -- John Watson {"Listen, John, about what I said. I meant it. I don't have friends, I've just got one." - Sherlock Holmes (Clip Audio)}<br/>"No, I know you're for real." -- John Watson<br/>"100%?" -- Sherlock Holmes<br/>"Well nobody could fake being such an annoying dick all the time." -- John Watson<br/>"One more miracle, Sherlock. For me. Don't be ... dead. Would you do that ... just for me. Just stop it. Stop this." - John Watson</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again, John

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the jumpy quality in places, first time using my new video maker. It took a week to make this (on and off) and it was a nightmare. So I'm glad it's finally done :) xxxx

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frN4hsgGDTY>

John Watson is pretty sure he's going mad.

Three years ago, his best friend Sherlock Holmes, jumped of a building and died.

He watched all of this and even took his pulse so, rationally, he knows he's dead.

But in his heart, he doesn't believe he is. 

It's this reason that John 'sees' Sherlock everywhere. 

And when John isn't 'seeing' him everywhere, the younger man is constantly on the doctor's mind. 

He goes out with Mike as often as he can put all he talks about is Sherlock so he sops even doing that. 

Even the blog is left abandoned as a way to stop himself from remembering Sherlock.

x..x

After his 'suicide', Sherlock goes in search of John, trying to reconcile over his fake death.

But every time he gets close to him, Sherlock runs away and hides.

One day, Sherlock stops running and confronts his demons. But how will John react?

x...x

Lyrics:  
My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day  
If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day


End file.
